100 Ways To Kill Princess Peach
by LaHaieDeCedre
Summary: Cette fic est pour tout ceux qui comme moi, déteste la princesse Peach. Soit elle est trop conne, soit elle fait exprès de se faire enlever par Bowser. Donc, pour mon amusement personnel et le vôtre, j'ai décidé de la tuer 100 fois ! :D
1. Chapitre 1 : Tuée par du peroxyde

**Chapitre 1 : Tuée par du peroxyde**

Un matin, Peach se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Tout le château était silencieux. Tous ses occupants dormaient encore, sauf la princesse. Celle-ci revêtit une robe rose et alla s'admirer devant son miroir, comme à son habitude.

- HAAAAAA !!! cria-t-elle en voyant ses repousses brunes.

Heureusement, la chambre de Peach avait été insonnorisée depuis déjà plusieurs années. Ainsi, les autres habitants de la forteresse pouvaient continuer de dormir les matins où la princesse voyait des repousses brunes dans sa chevelure dorée.

Elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre, complètement déstabilisée.

- Il faut que je trouve une solution à cette affreuse situation, pensa-t-elle.

Tout le monde dormait, alors Peach ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même pour remédier à son épouvantable problème.

- Il y a une caisse de bouteilles de peroxyde dans la réserve, se rappela-t-elle avec espoir.

Sur ce, elle se rendit sur place. Il y avait effectivement une grosse caisse remplit de bouteilles de peroxyde. Il y avait aussi un grand aquarium qui avait été vidé la veille parce que la princesse avait mangé le dernier Cheep Cheep qu'il contenait. On pouvait aussi voir une grande variété de produits ménagers, de produits de beauté, d'aliments et d'ingrédients disposés sur des étagères en métal roses.

Elle s'approcha de la caisse, mais ne savait pas comment procéder à la décoloration. Elle réfléchit un moment puis, décida de vider toutes les bouteilles dans le gros aquarium vide. Elle ouvrit la caisse et se saisit d'une bouteille. Ensuite, elle grimpa sur le couvercle de l'énorme récipient et ouvrit la trappe. Elle y versa le contenu de la bouteille et répéta l'opération encore et encore.

***

Pendant ce temps, les protecteurs de la princesse s'étaient réveillés et cherchaient leur protégée.

- J'espère qu'elle n'est pas encore allée se faire enlever bêtement par Bowser, soupira Mario.

- Ça ne serait pas très étonnant, renchérit Luigi.

- Comment osez-vous parler ainsi de la princesse ! s'offusqua Toadsworth, le plus fidèle serviteur de Peach. Maintenant aidez-moi à la retrouver et cessez de tenir des propos aussi blasphématoires !

Les deux frères obéirent avec agacement à la requète du vieux gardien de la disparue et décidèrent d'aller voir dans la réserve si elle s'y trouvait.

***

Dans la réserve, Peach avait fini de vider les bouteilles de peroxyde dans l'aquarium. Le gros bassin était rempli à pleine capacité. Fière de son travail, la princesse se mit à genoux devant l'ouverture de l'aquarium. Elle était entourée de flaques de peroxyde qui rendait le dessus de l'aquarium bien plus glissant. La princesse pencha sa tête vers le trou et plongea sa chevelure dans le produit.

- Ça devrait suffir maintenant, se dit-elle après quelques instants.

Elle voulut se redresser, mais elle glissa et tomba dans le gros récipient rempli de peroxyde. Peach ne savait pas nager et se débattait inutilement dans le liquide. Privée d'oxygène, elle se noya quelques minutes après sa chute.

***

Mario et Luigi arrivèrent finalement à la réserve située dans le sous-sol du château. Mario décida d'aller vérifier les rangées de droite et Luigi prit celles de gauche. Après leur inspection, ils se rejoignirent devant l'aquarium au fond de la pièce.

- Regarde ! s'exclama Luigi en pointant l'aquarium.

- Quoi ? fit Mario en se retournant vers l'endroit indiqué par son jeune frère.

Mario vit alors la princesse dans l'aquarium rempli de peroxyde. Elle était totalement peroxydée et elle était morte.

* * *

Voici la première mort de Peach ! J'espère que vous avez aimé... J'aimerais savoir si vous avez trouvé ça bon, ou niaiseux ou n'importe quoi d'autre. ^.^


	2. Chapitre 2 : Tuée par de la soupe

**Chapitre 2 : Tuée par de la soupe**

Ce jour-là, le chef cuisinier de Peach était malade et Mario fut choisi par la princesse pour prendre sa place.

- Mais princesse ! Je ne sais pas cuisiner, protesta-t-il.

- Je m'en fiche ! Débrouille-toi ! ordonna Peach.

Mario se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il entra et fouilla dans le réfrigérateur.

- Je vais lui faire le pire repas de sa vie à cette pimbêche, se fâcha-t-il en prenant un quartier de fromage bleu et du brocoli.

Il s'empara aussi de pommes de terre périmées en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué les taches verdâtres pourtant très apparentes qui les recouvraient. Puis, il prit le chaudron le plus malpropre qu'il pouvait trouvé dans la pile de vaisselle sale et le remplit de lait et de jus de tomate. Il y ajouta les patates pourries, le fromage bleu et le brocoli qu'il avait coupés en petits morceaux. Un peu de sel, un peu de poivre et il mit le tout à bouillir sur la cuisinière.

Pendant la cuisson, il farfouilla un peu partout et trouva quelques ingrédients supplémentaires. De la moutarde, des raisins secs et du chocolat sans sucre. Ensuite, il laissa la soupe mijoter quelques minutes avant de la retirer du feu. Maintenant, la soupe avait un aspect répugnant et une odeur infecte. Elle avait une couleur brune et une texture bouetteuse.

Mario en versa une quantité suffisante dans un bol rose et l'apporta à sa très chère Majesté.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda cette dernière avec scepticisme.

- De la soupe, répondit-il.

Sans répondre, elle remplit sa cuillère de la mixture et après plusieurs minutes de préparation mentale, consentit à y goûter. Elle se força à l'avaler en grimaçant et dit : «Il me semble que... ça goûte drôle.»

- Vraiment ?! fit mine de s'offusquer Mario.

Pour ne pas le froisser, Peach entreprit de vider son bol. Quelques instants après la dernière et libératrice cuillerée de soupe, elle tomba de sa chaise. Sur le sol, son corps était parcouru de spasmes et de convulsions. De la bave écumait à ses lèvres. Toadsworth courait en rond autour d'elle en criant comme un hystérique et Mario regardait la scène avec stupéfaction, figé.

Lorsque le corps de la princesse se stabilisa, Mario s'agenouilla à ses côtés et tripota le poignet de Peach à la recherche d'un pouls qu'il ne trouva jamais. Il se tourna vers Toadsworth qui avait cessé sa crise de nerfs et lui dit d'un ton morne : « Elle est morte. » Celui-ci s'évanouit immédiatement en entendant la tragique nouvelle.

* * *

Peach est désormais morte deux fois ! (6) Mais c'est loin d'être la fin ! ;)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Tuée par Daisy

**Chapitre 3 : Tuée par Daisy**

Princesse Peach était à un party ce soir-là. La princesse Daisy avait organisé une fête à son château et Peach était son invitée d'honneur. Celle-ci dansait avec Mario sur un air endiablé lorsqu'elle vit Luigi quitter la piste avec Daisy. Ils se dirigeaient vers le balcon. Peach s'excusa auprès de Mario et quitta la piste à son tour.

Elle se rendit discrètement au balcon et se cacha derrière un plant de marguerites tout bonnement placé-là. Puis, elle écouta la conversation de ses deux amis.

- J'ai une demande à te faire, disait Luigi. Il y a longtemps que j'y pense.

- Je t'écoute, fit Daisy en rougissant. Vas-y.

- Voudrais-tu...

- NON !!! hurla Peach en sortant de sa cachette.

- Peach ?! s'exclamèrent Luigi et Daisy d'une même voix.

- Luigi, je t'interdis de sortir avec Daisy !

- Mais... Daisy et moi sommes déjà ensemble depuis un moment.

- Quoi ? Et vous ne m'avez rien dit, s'insurgea Peach. Je t'ordonne de la laisser tomber immédiatement !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Peach à la fin ! s'irrita la princesse de Sarasa-Land. Je croyais que toi et Mario...

- Là n'est pas la question ! s'exclama la princesse de Mushroom Kingdom. C'est MOI la plus belle et c'est à MOI que Luigi devrait s'intéresser !

- Luigi aime les femmes naturellement belles, rétorqua Daisy avec mépris. Pas les poupées de plastique siliconées et peroxydées comme toi.

- Comment oses-tu ?! Viens ici pauvre idiote ! Tu vas voir !

Peach et Daisy se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre sous le regard satisfait de Luigi. C'était la première fois que deux femmes se battaient pour lui.

- Tiens ! Prends ça ! cria Peach en giflant Daisy à la figure.

- Tu vas me le payer salope ! hurla Daisy en tirant les cheveux de sa rivale.

Après maintes reprises, Peach réussit à se dégager en donnant un coup de pied au tibia à Daisy. Cette dernière cria de douleur et enragée, poussa l'autre princesse de toutes ses forces. Peach fut projetée par en arrière, bascula par-dessus la rampe du balcon et tomba dans le vide en hurlant. Daisy s'approcha de la rampe et regarda en bas.

- Bye bye ! Maudite bitch ! lança-t-elle satisfaite.

* * *

Plus que 97 fois ! xD Si vous avez des idées pour faire mourir Peach, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Tuée par le désespoir

**Chapitre 4 : Tuée par Daisy**

Peach était en voyage. Cette journée-là, elle avait décidé de faire un peu d'escalade. Elle et ses amis, enfilèrent donc l'équipement nécessaire et se rendirent au pied de la montagne la plus proche.

Mario et Luigi étaient très enthousiastes. C'était le premier jour depuis qu'ils étaient en voyage où ils n'allaient pas suivre la princesse dans les boutiques de vêtements de la région et par le fait même, transporter tous les paquets qu'elle achetait. Ils n'auraient pas non plus à dire sans arrêt avec un air niais collé sur le visage : « Oui, princesse. Vous êtes ravissante avec cette robe rose. » Quant à Toadsworth, il craignait pour la sécurité de sa protégée et essayait de la convaincre d'aller faire les boutiques.

Intraitable, Peach commença la première à grimper. Les autres la suivirent et commencèrent leur ascension. Le flanc de la montagne était très praticable et Toadsworth arrêta rapidement de s'en faire. Cependant, il suivait la princesse de près au cas où elle aurait besoin de son aide.

- C'est très amusant ! s'exclama Peach en souriant.

En fait, Peach souriait toujours. Même lorsqu'elle était triste. Cela était le résultat d'une trop fréquente utilisation de la chirurgie esthétique. L'expression de son visage était figé dans le silicone et il lui était impossible d'en afficher une autre. Il lui arrivait même parfois de perdre son nez.

Au bout d'une heure d'escalade, les quatre aventuriers étaient à une bonne hauteur du sol. Toadsworth et Luigi commençaient à avoir le vertige, mais la princesse semblait s'amuser alors ils continuaient d'escalader. Mario, lui, trouvait l'activité très enrichissante.

Un peu fatiguée, Peach s'arrêta pour se reposer. Le soleil était éblouissant et sa lumière était très intense. Surtout à cette hauteur. Afin de protéger ses yeux de cet éclat aveuglant, Peach mit sa main entre le soleil et son visage. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit son pire cauchemar devenir réalité.

- NON !!! cria-t-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Que se passe-t-il princesse ? demanda Toadsworth, inquiet.

- Je me suis cassé un ongle, gémit-elle. Regardez ! Que vais-je faire maintenant ?!

- Ça va aller princesse, tenta de l'apaiser Toadsworth.

- Non ! Ça ne va pas du tout ! J'ai perdu un ongle, c'est affreux ! Ma vie est fichue, déplora-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit Mario.

- Ho ! Je crois que je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Je suis désespérée, pleura-t-elle.

Attristée par la perte de son ongle, Peach décida de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle se défit de son équipement de sécurité et se laissa tomber dans le vide sous le regard incrédule de ses trois protecteurs.

- Franchement ! s'exclama Mario au bout d'un moment, brisant le silence.

Ils descendirent tous trois de la montagne et retrouvèrent la princesse embrochée sur un stalagmite. Elle était morte.

* * *

Maintenant vous savez pourquoi princesse Peach avait toujours un sourire, même quand elle se faisait enlever. Ha ha ! :)


	5. Chapitre 5 : Tuée par de l'acide

**Chapitre 5 : Tuée par de l'acide**

Un jour, Peach eu une envie irrésistible de jouer à l'alchimiste. Elle se rendit donc aux laboratoires du château. Elle mit les scientifiques qui travaillaient à la création de nouveaux produits de beauté pour elle à la porte et enfila un sarrau rose par-dessus sa robe, elle aussi rose. Elle commença à jouer avec des produits en les mélangeant et en les faisant chauffer ou congeler.

Alors qu'elle utilisait divers appareils pour chauffer ses potions, la princesse commença à avoir chaud. Par conséquent, elle se mit à la recherche d'un rafraîchissement.

Elle trouva une bouteille contenant un liquide bleuté. L'odeur la dégoûta et elle choisit de ne pas le boire. Puis, elle trouva un verre de lait chocolaté, mais c'était bien trop gras pour son tour de taille. Ensuite, elle aperçut une bouteille avec un adorable autocollant représentant une tête de mort. Elle décida de se désaltérer avec cette boisson.

Elle saisit le contenant et commença à en avaler le contenu. Le breuvage lui picotait la gorge, mais n'avait pas mauvais goût. Elle finit de l'ingurgiter complètement et se remit à jouer avec des produits chimiques.

Après quelques instants, elle ressentit une vive douleur à l'estomac. Elle prit la bouteille et essaya tant bien que mal de lire l'étiquette. Voyez-vous, Peach avait beaucoup de mal à lire même le plus simple des mots. Au bout d'un long moment, elle apprit qu'elle avait bu de l'acide. Ne sachant pas ce qu'était de l'acide, elle s'assit sur une chaise et attendit que son malaise passe.

Voyant que celui-ci ne passait pas, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle se pencha et constata que ses jambes composées presque entièrement de silicone avaient fondu.

- Comme c'est intéressant, commenta la princesse.

Elle voulut appeler à l'aide, mais sa bouche fondit avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de le faire. Cette dernière dégoulinait sur sa poitrine qui elle s'écoulait lentement mais sûrement un peu partout sur la chaise et sur le sol.

***

Lorsque Toadsworth vint chercher Peach pour dîner, il ne retrouva qu'une flaque caoutchouteuse et rose à-côté d'une bouteille d'acide vide.

* * *

J'aurais aimé mieux décrire le moment où Peach fond, mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration ! xD ...lol...


	6. Chapitre 6 : Tuée par Yoshi

**Chapitre 6 : Tuée par Yoshi**

Peach gambadait dans un champ avec son ami Yoshi.

- C'est amusant n'est-ce pas ? fit Peach

Yoshi répondit avec un son propre à son espèce.

- Ho ! Il fait très chaud et j'ai mal aux jambes, se plaignit la princesse. Transporte-moi !

Elle grimpa sur le dos de son copain et ce dernier émit un son réprobateur. Sans faire attention à cet avertissement, la princesse lui ordonna d'avancer. Ce qu'il fit à contrecoeur.

Un peu plus tard, elle le fit s'arrêter pour manger. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et demanda à Yoshi de la cacher du soleil. Il se positionna en grognant de mécontentement. Le soleil était brûlant. Ensuite, elle s'empara de son sac à dos rose et en sortit plusieurs aliments sous le regard envieux de Yoshi. Elle mangea lentement en poussant des soupirs de volupté dus au bon goût de sa nourriture.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle se leva en annonçant à son ami qu'elle allait de nouveau grimper sur son dos.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Peach en voyant Yoshi la fixer avec un regard dément.

Au même moment, celui-ci hallucinait une grosse pêche juteuse à la place de Peach à cause de la chaleur et de la fatigue.

La princesse recula, un peu effrayée. Yoshi s'avança vers elle et ouvrit grand la bouche. Curieuse, Peach s'approcha pour regarder à l'intérieur. Soudain, la longue langue de Yoshi s'enroula autour d'elle. Peach se mit à crier de terreur et à appeler au secours, mais personne ne vint l'aider. Elle fut aspirée dans la bouche de Yoshi et ses cris furent étouffés.

Ensuite, elle voyagea à travers divers organes de l'animal et ressortit à l'autre extrémité, prisonnière d'un oeuf rose.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, Toadsworth qui s'inquiétait du retard de la princesse, partit à sa recherche.

Il marcha un peu dans le grand champ et retrouva Yoshi endormi auprès d'un oeuf rose. Il comprit immédiatement et se précipita vers l'oeuf pour en briser la coquille. À l'intérieur, il découvrit avec épouvante le cadavre de Peach.

* * *

Il va vraiment falloir que Toadsworth s'endurcisse s'il ne veut pas être obligé de prendre d'antidépresseurs d'ici la centième mort de Peach... :p


	7. Chapitre 7 : Tuée par une partie de golf

**Chapitre 7 : Tuée par une partie de golf**

Peach jouait tranquillement au golf avec Mario, Luigi et Toadsworth.

- C'est à vous princesse, l'encouragea Toadsworth.

Peach s'avança avec son bâton rose vers la petite balle rose que Mario avait déposée sur le tee. Celle-ci se concentra et frappa de toutes ses forces. Son coup atteignit Luigi qui se tenait à sa droite. Celui-ci s'évanouit.

- Ho ! Mais poussez-vous, s'impatienta Peach.

Mario soupira et prit Luigi par les épaules et le tira pour l'éloigner de la princesse. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la petite voiturette de golf rose et l'installa sur la banquette arrière puis, prit le volant et partit pour l'hôpital après avoir avertit Toadsworth et Peach de sa destination.

Après leur départ, Peach se remit en place et frappa. Cette fois, la balle fut projetée dans les airs au loin et retomba en plein dans le trou.

- Bravo ! acclama Toadsworth.

- Merci beaucoup ! s'excita Peach. Allez chercher ma balle maintenant.

Toadsworth lui obéit et alla vers le trou qui était assez éloigné. La princesse avait cartonné avec son trou d'un coup. Peach le vit arriver à destination et ramasser la petite balle rose. Soudainement, une bob-omb se plaça devant Peach.

- C'est encore à mon tour ? s'interrogea Peach.

À l'autre bout du terrain, Toadsworth vit avec horreur la princesse se préparer à frapper la bob-omb. Il perdit son sang froid et se mit à hurler.

- NON !!! PRINCESSE, C'EST UNE BOB-OMB !!! NE LA FRAPPEZ PAS !!! s'égosilla-t-il.

Mais Peach était trop loin pour comprendre ses paroles. Celle-ci crut que son gardien l'encourageait.

- Oui, je vais faire de mon mieux, se dit-elle, déterminée.

Elle leva son bâton rose dans les airs et donna un magnifique coup sur la bob-omb. Cette dernière explosa avec Peach qui fut projetée en l'air, puis retomba dans l'herbe carbonisée.

Toadsworth accourut et aperçut la jeune femme tordue sur le sol comme un pretzel. Elle était morte.

* * *

Oui, je sais normalement même une personne extrêmement stupide aurait su faire la différence entre une balle de golf et une bob-omb... :p Mais c'est de Peach dont il s'agit là quand même !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Tuée par les escaliers

**Chapitre 8 : Tuée par les escaliers**

Peach se réveilla en retard pour son rendez-vous chez le plasticien ce matin-là. Elle prit une heure à choisir la robe qu'elle allait mettre même si toutes ses robes étaient identiques. Finalement, elle s'empara d'une robe rose et alla l'enfiler. Ensuite, elle alla dans les toilettes et appliqua une épaisse couche de fond de teint sur sa peau de silicone déjà parfaite.

Toadsworth vint la prévenir que son plasticien venait d'appeler pour lui demander de se dépêcher. Puis, il quitta la pièce. Suite à son départ, Peach tomba dans la lune et n'en sortit que deux heures plus tard.

- Mon rendez-vous, se rappela-t-elle.

Elle courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant de s'y faufiler. Cependant, ce n'était pas la bonne puisqu'elle se retrouva dans sa garde-robe. Elle se ravisa et cette fois, choisit la bonne sortie. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide dans le couloir puis, commença à descendre les escaliers en toute hâte. Toutefois, elle trébucha sur le pan de sa robe. Elle déboula longuement les escaliers et se brisa le cou.

Toadsworth arriva au moment où elle venait de finir sa chute et vit la princesse sur le sol, immobile. Il s'approcha et constata que Peach était morte. Une marque d'escalier était imprimée dans sa face.

Le vieux gardien venait justement la voir pour lui dire que son plasticien avait reporté leur rendez-vous et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se dépêcher à se préparer...

* * *

OMG ! Ce chapitre est plus court que je ne l'aurais pensé ! :o Mais vous l'avez trouvé bon quand même han ?


	9. Chapitre 9 : Tuée par l'océan

**Chapitre 9 : Tuée par l'océan**

- Nous passons la journée à la plage ! annonça Peach pendant le dîner.

- C'est une excellente idée princesse, approuva Toadsworth. Je vais préparer le nécessaire.

Il quitta la salle à manger et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un sac rose remplit d'un contenu tout rose. Des serviettes de plage, des flotteurs pour Peach et des bouteilles de crème solaire. Il portait aussi un parasol rose dans l'autre main.

- Tout est prêt princesse, lança-t-il. Nous pouvons y aller.

- Super ! s'excita Peach.

Ils quittèrent le château et se rendirent à la plage en utilisant une automobile rose. Sur place, Peach marcha dans le sable chaud avec son serviteur. Ensemble, ils trouvèrent un joli petit endroit où ils installèrent le parasol. La princesse se réfugia immédiatement en dessous pour se protéger du soleil. Elle retira sa robe rose. Son bikini, toujours rose, se trouvait sous celle-ci.

- Mets-moi de la crème solaire, ordonna Peach au fidèle Toadsworth.

Ce dernier s'exécuta. Ensuite, Peach alla s'étendre au soleil sur sa serviette de plage rose pour se faire bronzer. Lorsque la princesse fut satisfaite du teint basané de sa peau, elle décida d'aller nager un peu dans l'océan.

- Il vous faut mettre vos flotteurs, l'avertit Toadsworth.

- Ho non ! se plaignit Peach. Je sais nager maintenant.

- J'ai le regret de vous contredire princesse, contra-t-il.

Ils argumentèrent ainsi pendant un bon 20 minutes. Puis, Peach concéda enfin qu'elle ne savait pas nager et consentit à mettre ses flotteurs roses. Elle entra dans l'eau fraîche et activa les propulseurs placés sur ses flotteurs. Elle se rendit ainsi à une cinquantaine de mètres du rivage.

- Je sais nager, se dit-elle. Comment suis-je arrivée ici, si je ne sais pas nager.

Convaincue qu'elle savait nager, Peach retira ses flotteurs. Elle s'enfonça aussitôt dans les profondeurs de la mer.

***

En fin d'après-midi, Toadsworth remarqua un rassemblement de baigneurs près du quai. Il alla voir ce qui causait cet émoi. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les touristes et vit Peach sans vie sur le sable. Elle ne portait plus ses flotteurs. La mer avait ramené son corps...

* * *

Dîtes-moi, chers lecteurs, que pensez-vous de la princesse Peach ? Je suis curieux de le savoir...


	10. Chapitre 10 : Tuée par une partie de cha

**Chapitre 10 : Tuée par une partie de chasse**

Récemment, Peach avait décidé de faire plus d'exercice physique et moins de liposuccion. Par conséquent, elle décida de partir à la chasse. Ce qu'elle fit. Sur place, elle prit la partie ouest de la forêt et Mario prit la partie est.

Peach salua Mario qui partait dans les bois et y pénétra à son tour. Elle se mit à la recherche d'une proie à abattre. Elle tenta d'imiter le cri de l'orignal pour en attirer une, mais aucun animal ne vint. En fait, le cri d'orignal de Peach ressemblait beaucoup plus au bruit d'un cochon qu'on égorge. Pas étonnant que cela n'est attiré aucun gibier.

Découragée, elle s'assit devant un buisson et déplora le fait qu'elle ne perdrait pas de poids si elle n'avait rien à chasser. Soudain, elle perçut un mouvement dans le buisson qui se tenait devant elle. Elle regarda l'arbuste en question et vit un écureuil sortir sa jolie petite tête d'entre les feuilles pour l'observer.

- Voilà ma proie, s'écria Peach.

Elle se jeta dans le buisson pour capturer le petit rongeur.

***

Pendant ce temps, Mario cherchait sans succès un animal quelconque à abattre. Il se demandait si Peach avait plus de succès. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un arbuste qui bougeait de droite à gauche. Il pointa son arme sur le buisson, visa et tira. Le buisson cessa de bouger.

Il s'avança vers le végétal et vérifia ce qu'il avait abattu. Ce n'était pas une biche morte qu'il découvrit dans l'arbuste, mais bien une bitch... morte. Il avait tué Peach.

- J'aurais dû savoir qu'une telle gourde ne savait pas faire la différence entre les différents points cardinaux, se découragea-t-il. Elle est venue de mon côté...

* * *

Wow! Ça fait déjà 10 fois que Peach est morte ! :o Plus que 90.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Tuée par une lame

**Chapitre 11 : Tuée par une lame**

Au début de la semaine, Mario avait décidé de s'initier aux arts de l'épée. Il s'était acheté une épée et s'entraînait tous les jours depuis. La princesse lui avait offert un mannequin d'elle de qualité supérieure qui ne s'abîmait jamais. Impossible de l'endommager... Mario pouvait donc s'entraîner sur ce mannequin de Peach.

- Ainsi, tu penseras à moi quand tu te pratiqueras, lui avait dit la princesse en lui offrant.

Un beau jour, Peach vint encourager son héro pendant une de ses séances d'entraînement. Dans la cour, Mario se pratiquait depuis plus d'une heure.

- Bravo ! le félicitait-elle à chacune de ses prouesses.

Mario frappait avec acharnement le mannequin représentant Peach pendant que cette dernière s'émoustillait comme une conne à quelques mètres de lui.

- Comme c'est défoulant, chuchota le néophyte pour lui-même en frappant encore plus fort le mannequin qui n'avait pas la moindre égratignure même après tant de coups.

Au bout d'un moment, la fatigue força Mario à faire une pause. S'il aurait pu, il aurait continué à assener des coups d'épée à la fausse princesse. Il se retira dans le château pour aller se reposer. Quant à Peach, elle était restée dans la cour. Elle essayait d'imiter la pose du mannequin car, selon elle, cette position avantageait beaucoup la rondeur de ses fesses. Lorsqu'elle parvint à recopier exactement la même pose que la fausse princesse, Peach cessa de bouger pour laisser tout le monde voir son postérieur. Toutefois, la cours était déserte.

Puis, Mario revint de sa pause, prêt à continuer. Les deux princesses se tenaient devant lui, les fesses bien en évidence.

- Laquelle est la vraie ? s'interrogea Mario qui était impatient de continuer son entraînement.

Il observa les deux femmes et conclut que celle de droite était la fausse puisqu'elle semblait plus en plastique que celle de gauche. Il s'élança et frappa la Peach de droite. À sa grande surprise, la tête de sa cible tomba sur le sol puis, son corps s'effondra aussi.

Il y avait du sang partout. Il avait frappé la vraie ! Et elle était morte.

* * *

Pauvre Peach, je suis presque triste pour elle tellement elle fait pitié. :p


	12. Chapitre 12 : Tuée par un raisin

**Chapitre 12 : Tuée par un raisin**

En pleine après-midi, Peach eu une petite fringale. Elle était de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là parce qu'elle était allée se faire gonfler les lèvres chez son plasticien. Par conséquent, elle avait mal au derrière. Elle s'étendit sur une chaise longue en grognant de douleur et réclama quelque chose à manger. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle décida de manger des raisins.

Celui-ci partit chercher les fruits que désirait la princesse et revint en vitesse pour la nourrir. Il savait que le sourire de la princesse était artificiel et que si son visage n'était pas figé dans le silicone, elle aurait un air frustré. Il commença à mettre les raisins un par un dans la bouche de la princesse.

- Tu les mets trop vite dans ma bouche ! se fâcha-t-elle. Attends que j'ai fini le premier avant de m'en donner un autre !

- Je suis navré, s'excusa Toad, la tête basse.

- Toadette viens le remplacer, commanda Peach.

Toadette s'avança docilement et commença à nourrir la princesse. Elle était bien moins bonne que Toad et Peach s'étouffa. La princesse toussait, cherchant son souffle. Elle prenait lentement une teinte bleutée.

- Ho mon dieu ! s'énerva Toadette en perdant son sang froid.

Elle se mit à crier, figée sur place. Toad s'était caché sous la table basse qui se trouvait dans la pièce car cette vision de la princesse lui faisait penser qu'elle était possédée par un puissant démon. Mario, attiré par tout ce brouhaha fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

- C'est Satan ! Il est venu pour la princesse ! cria presque Toad.

- Bien sûr que non espèce de tranche de cake, répliqua Toadette. Elle s'est étouffée avec un raisin. C'est la faute de Toad.

- Quoi ?! non, c'est TA faute, s'écria Toad. C'est toi qui lui as enfoncé la moitié de la grappe dans la gorge.

- Tu mens, rétorqua Toadette.

- Ça suffit, intervint Mario. Regardez la princesse.

Peach était maintenant immobile sur la chaise longue. Elle avait un air serein affiché au visage.

- Tu crois que... fit Toad d'une toute petite voix.

Mario s'approcha de la princesse et prit son pouls. Elle était morte. Comme c'est étonnant !

* * *

Voici la preuve qu'il est toujours mieux de manger ses raisins soi-même. :)


	13. Chapitre 13 : Tuée par de l'hélium

**Chapitre 13 : Tuée par de l'hélium**

Peach avait envie d'essayer son nouveau bikini rose. Elle se rendit donc à la plage avec Toadette et Daisy. Une fois arrivées, elles allèrent dans la cabane pour se changer. Peach revêtit son nouveau bikini rose avec extra rembourrage au niveau des seins. Toadette mit son maillot une pièce rose et Daisy opta pour un bikini jaune. Ensuite, elles sortirent de la cabane et allèrent demander des bonbonnes d'oxygène au responsable pour faire de la plongée. Les males sur la plage ne les fixaient pas du regard.

- Bonjour ! fit Daisy. Nous voudrions faire de la plongée.

Le responsable des bonbonnes, intimidé par ces femmes fatales leur remit trois bonbonnes sans regarder ce qu'il faisait tellement il était subjugué par leur beauté. Il leur remit aussi le reste de l'équipement nécessaire. Daisy remercia l'homme et elles allèrent l'enfiler et revinrent sur la plage au grand plaisir de la gente masculine.

Comme le veut le patrimoine génétique féminin, elles s'obstinèrent pour déterminer qui irait dans l'eau froide la première. Peach fut désignée. Elle entra donc dans l'eau en gloussant. Elle avança dans la mer jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui monte jusqu'au cou.

- Alors ? demanda Daisy.

- L'eau est bonne, annonça Peach.

- Maintenant immerge-toi dans l'eau et utilise ta bonbonne d'oxygène, lui dit la princesse toujours au sec.

Peach s'exécuta. Dès qu'elle respira les premières bouffées d'oxygène, Peach se sentit plus légère. Elle croyait que cette sensation était normale. Soudain, une force la tira de l'eau. Elle s'élevait lentement vers le ciel.

- Peach ! Tu gonfles ! s'exclama Daisy.

- Quoi ?! Je grossis, s'effraya Peach.

- HO NON ! cria le responsable de l'équipement en arrivant sur place. Je me suis trompé et lui ai donné une bonbonne d'hélium.

Peach était maintenant très grosse et très haute dans le ciel. Son bikini avait lâché et on l'avait vu retomber dans la mer.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, elle flottait au-dessus du Koopa Kingdom. Bowser fut averti qu'une grosse masse flottante potentiellement dangereuse rôdait dans le ciel. Il ordonna qu'on tire deux missiles à têtes chercheuses sur cette menace.

***

Dans le ciel, Peach vit deux missiles foncer sur elle et commença à paniquer. Les missiles approchaient à grande vitesse et Peach faisait de grands mouvements avec ses bras, tentant inutilement de s'enfuir. Puis, elle fut heurtée par les armes de destruction massive et disparut dans une grande explosion de feu. Peach était de nouveau morte.

* * *

J'ai une question à vous poser et ça me chiquotte ! Comment trouvez-vous mon nom d'auteur ? ...lol...


	14. Chapitre 14 : Tuée par un poney

**Chapitre 14 : Tuée par un poney**

Cette nuit-là, Peach rêvait qu'elle chevauchait un blanc destrier. Sa monture filait comme le vent entre les collines parsemées de fleurs roses et surplombées d'un arc-en-ciel. Puis, tout se dissipa et la princesse ce retrouva dans sa chambre. Elle s'empressa de faire taire l'agressant bruit que diffusait son cadran et se leva.

Elle se sentait légère et n'avait qu'une envie : faire de l'équitation. Comme dans son rêve. Elle communiqua son désir à Toadsworth qui lui dit de venir le rejoindre à l'écurie après son petit déjeuner. Peach alla manger du bacon et des oeufs, puis alla enfiler sa tenue de cavalière.

- Cette tenue rose me va à ravir, constata-t-elle en s'examinant dans le miroir.

Elle descendit dans la cour et se rendit à l'écurie. Toadsworth l'attendait. Il avait sellé un poney blanc pour elle. Ravie, Peach se hissa sur l'animal en gloussant.

- Merci Toadsworth, dit-elle à son serviteur avec son habituel sourire.

Elle poussa le poney au galop. Elle se sentait libre. Pour amplifier cette formidable impression, la princesse lâcha les rênes et étendit ses bras à l'horizontal comme les ailes d'un oiseau.

- Je vole ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

Soudainement, elle perdit son équilibre et bascula sur le côté. Son pied gauche était coincé dans l'étrier de la selle. Le poney la traînait derrière lui dans un galop infernal. Au passage, Peach se cogna contre un rocher, avala un peu de gazon, de terre et de merde de poney. Tout cela devait être très savoureux.

Toadsworth courait derrière l'animal qui malmenait sa protégée afin de la sauvée de ce mauvais traitement. Puis, celle-ci se détacha enfin de la selle et s'immobilisa dans un tas d'excréments encore chaud et moelleux. Tout ceci était très odorant.

Toadsworth arriva en courant auprès d'elle et s'aperçut en l'auscultant qu'elle s'était brisé la nuque. Elle était morte et gisait sur un matelas de fientes de poney.

* * *

Hum... Quel matelas confortable... xD


	15. Chapitre 15 : Tuée par un pont de cordes

**Chapitre 15 : Tuée par un pont de cordes**

Peach passait la journée dans un endroit où l'on pouvait pratiquer différentes activités sportives avec Daisy et Toadette. Elles étaient arrivées dans la matinée. Elles s'étaient baignées, avaient fait de l'escalade et maintenant, elles dînaient sous un grand parasol rose au bord de la plage. Leur repas était composé de plusieurs herbes comestibles cuisinées en salade. La concoction avait un drôle d'odeur.

- Peach, tu es la plus courageuse d'entre nous, lança Daisy en regarda son dîner avec dégoût. À toi d'essayer et de nous dire si c'est mangeable.

- D'accord, fit dignement Peach.

Elle se boucha le nez et pris une bouchée. Elle commença à mâcher et avala en grimaçant.

- C'est épouvantable ! commenta Peach. N'en mangez surtout pas !

Les deux autres pouffèrent de rire et Daisy décida d'aller commander une pizza végétarienne. Ce qu'elle fit avec son cellulaire dernière génération jaune. Au bout d'un moment d'attente, Peach commença à se plaindre.

- Comme c'est long, se lamenta-t-elle. Je vais aller me promener. Venez me prévenir quand la pizza sera arrivée.

- Ok, dit Toadette.

Peach s'éloigna de ses amies et s'engagea sur le sentier en chantonnant. Elle pénétra dans la forêt et marcha jusqu'à un pont de cordes suspendu au-dessus d'une falaise. Elle mit le pied sur le pont et commença à le traverser.

À mi-chemin, Peach se prit le pied dans une corde et tomba. Une autre corde l'empêcha de tomber dans le vide, mais cette même corde la retenait par la gorge. La princesse suffoquait et devenait bleue.

***

Sur la plage, la pizza venait d'arriver et Daisy avait envoyé Toadette chercher Peach. Lorsque celle-ci la trouva, Peach était pendue au dessus d'un ravin, prise dans le pont de cordes. Elle était morte. Encore !

* * *

J'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fic plus sérieuse récemment. :) Je devrais publier le premier chapitre bientôt. J'espère que vous l'apprécierai. :)


End file.
